Sky's Jungle Life
by OrdePerv
Summary: The young girl Sky was enjoying her free time drawing nature in the jungle, but certain hypnotic snake on the surroundings couldn't resist getting her for whatever he pleased nor letting her get away from him.
1. Part 1

A young girl named Sky was walking through a jungle holding a notebook, from the depths of it, a large creature detects her smell. The looks a tad a bird, and quietly begins to draw it in her notebook not knowing that the creature is a giant snake that notices her and starts to slyther where she is… As the girl continues to draw the little bird, the snake crawls over the trees, watching from above quietly and slowly, but the bird notices and flies away.

**Sky:** Wait! Bird! No…

She watches the bird fly away as she sighs, and looks at half drawn picture of bird

**Sky:** Well, I guess I'll go find some other animals to draw then.

She starts walking as the snake approaches her from behind…

**Kaa:** Well, it'sss a shame you couldn't finisssh your drawing…

The girl hears the voice, stops, but doesn't turn around, she's startled.

**Kaa:** Oh, don't be ssscared, I'm just sssad that the bird flew away before you finissshed, it is a pretty drawing you have there…

**Sky:** Th… Thank you…

She struggles but turns around to see the creature behind her.

**Sky:** You're a snake!?

**Kaa:** Indeed, and you are a pretty talented artissst…

**Sky:** Uh… Th… Thanks… You talk...

**Kaa:** It isss quite natural around here, you could sssay it is a magical foressst… Such a shame that the pretty bird have flown… Are you looking for sssomething to draw?

**Sky:** Well, yeah…

**Kaa:** Why don't you draw me? I ssswear I won't move… Too much.

**Sky:** Ummm… Ok!

The girl them begins to draw a picture of the snake, looks up at him, and continues to draw.

**Kaa:** Good job… Let me get a little bit clossser… It'll make it easssier.

**Sky:** Ok, sure.

The snake moves right in front of her face.

**Kaa:** I believe thisss will help with a better perssspective.

The girl drawing, looks up, startled, goes backwards and trips on a tree root but the snake grabs her with his tail before falling.

**Kaa:** Careful, dear… We don't want you to get hurt, do we?

His tail slowly wraps her up as he lifts her.

**Sky:** Hey! Let me go!

The girl grunts while the snake comes closer to her face once again.

**Kaa:** Oh, don't worry, I'm jussst making sure you didn't get hurt, let me take a clossser look.

The girl continues struggling to get free but finally looks up.

**Sky:** Huh?

The snake's eyes start to shine in different colors as he looks at her's.

**Kaa:** You know? You are the pieccce of art I wasss looking for…

She stares, with spirals in her eyes.

**Sky:** Ahhh…

She drops her drawing book and the snake takes a quick look at the drawing.

**Kaa:** That looksss pretty good, but I believe it doesss not compare with the real one, don't you agree, my dear?

He continues to wrap her in his coils upwards as he keeps the eye contact.

**Sky:** Uh, huh…

She keeps staring when he takes her up in the trees…

**Kaa:** Do you have a name, my dear? It would be ssso good to get to know each other.

**Sky:** S… Sky…

**Kaa:** Isss that your name? How cute! Sssky, what would you sssay if I take your mind to the cloudsss?

**Sky:** Wh… Whatever you want… Mister Snake…

**Kaa:** You ssshall call me master from now on, Sssky... I want you to feel ssso light you feel like floating… Ssso relaxed you can let yourself ssslip away…

His coils tighten up massaging her body…

**Kaa:** You could just fall asssleep any moment here in my coils…

**Sky:** Ahhh…

The girl blushes, her eyelids become heavy, she goes limp and falls asleep, but the snake tightens around her throat.

**Sky:** Ulk!?

She opens her eyes wide as he starts looking directly into her eyes face to face.

**Kaa:** Oh, no, sssweety! You don't want to fall asssleep yet!… We ssstill have some things to do…

Her face goes a little purple due to lack of air, blushing, she stares into the snake's eyes and tries to talk with little air.

**Sky:** S… Sorry… M… Master…

He releases her neck a bit so she can breath.

**Kaa:** Don't worry, sssweety… We can start with sssome anatomy check, what do you sssay, my dear?

**Sky:** Oh… Okay… Master…

He began to unravel himself from her so she could move her arms, then he used his tail to pat her head…

**Kaa:** Let'sss shed that ssskin, shall we?

Sky, still with spirals in her eyes, says nothing, just smiles a little while the snake's tail descends to her shirt lifting it up, revealing her bra making her blush.

**Kaa:** You are sssuch a piece of art yourself, don't you feel way more comfortable? You ssshouldn't hide your natural beauty…

His tail slides under her bra moving between her breasts down to her dress.

**Sky:** Ye… Yes...

She blushes and smiles a little while her big boobs bounce, the snake's tail coils around her boobs squeezing them and going downwards.

**Kaa:** You are ssso soft, doesssn't this feel good, my dear?

Her smile is bigger now, blushing, let's him squeeze her as her brain is starting to turn to mush.

**Sky:** Ye… Yes Master…

**Kaa:** Good, let'sss see more of your gorgeousss body.

The snake's coils around her chest rise her up as his tail starts removing her dress, she smiles and tinkles.

**Kaa:** Ohhh… That looksss nice…

He reveals her underwear and his tail moves down there to wrap around her leg as she blushes, her eyelids become heavy, then slowly falls asleep.

**Kaa:** Sssmells funny down here.

His tail moves around her leg up so he can touch her private part, while his body between her boobs gets so big and heavy her bra breaks. She doesn't know what he is doing, still asleep she groans when the snake inserts his tail inside of the girl.

**Kaa:** There you go, sssweety!...

**Sky:** Ahhh!...

He moves his head close to the girls face and he licks her cheeks.

An hour later Sky groans, and wakes up.

**Sky:** Wha...What...?

She has blurry vision, then vision comes back to normal in front of her is the snake.

**Kaa:** Did you sssleep well, my dear?

She lays naked in a cocoon of coils while she groans.

**Sky:** Everything hurts!...

Sky begins to struggle to get free, but she is weak from the hypnosis so she grunts.

**Sky:** L… Let… M… Me… G...Go!...

His coils squeeze her boobs softly massaging them.

**Sky:** Agh!

He puts his face right in front of her filled with hypnotic spirals as he squeezes her boobs tight.

**Kaa:** Oh, no, sssweety… There'sss no running away from me…

She blushes, and closes her eyes.

**Sky:** No!...

**Kaa:** It'sss adorable that you are ssstill trying to resssist, after all you're already mine…

He continues squeezing her while his tail descends once again to her private place.

**Sky:** Aaah!

She's blushing, but her eyes are still closed.

**Sky:** Agh! What do you mean I'm already yours!?

She keeps struggling but he then penetrates her with his tail as he squeezes her tight.

**Kaa:** Thisss! Now you are mine to play with!

**Sky:** Ahhh!...

Her legs move around, trying to push the snake's tail away, but the coils around her start moving wrapping her legs with the branch she's sitting on.

**Kaa:** Ah, ah, ah, sssweety… You mussst not fight the feeling… Let it embraccce you, don't fight it…

She groans, blushing to the feeling but in the distance there is a Male voice.

**A boy:** Sky!... Sky!...

Sky hears him, looks around and calls for help.

**Sky:** H… Help!

She is weak but still tries to get free, the snake pulls his tail out of her vagina and quickly puts it in her mouth.

**Kaa:** Ssshut up, we don't want anybody to interrupt usss…

His eyes stare at hers filled with spirals.

**Sky:** Mmmm!

Sky stares at his eyes, the same spirals fill her eyes, her muscles relax as she continues to stare.

**Kaa:** Yesss… You know your place, jussst sit there and relax, sssuck my tail as I take care of thisss unexpected visssitor…

**Sky:** Mhmm…

She just stares into his eyes, spirals in both of her eyes as she obeys and sucks the snake's tail, the male voice is closer.

**The boy:** Sky!... Sky!

Her eyelids become heavy.

**Kaa:** Isss that a friend of yours? He'sss looking for you, how sssweet!

The snake looks back at her still in trance.

**Kaa:** Hey, you ssso look adorable, like a baby! You know, your friend isss talking to you. Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, why don't you anssswer? Oh, right! Your mouth isss too busy to speak… Ha, ha.

He moves right in front of her and brings his hypnotic gaze back at her.

**Kaa:** What do you think, sssweety? Should I let him go? You don't have to anssswer just keep going and move your head for yesss or no…

**Sky:** Mhmm…

Sky slowly nods her head for yes, still staring into his eyes very sleepy sucking his tail, below of them the guy finds Sky's drawing book, and looks around.

**The boy:** Sky!...

**Kaa:** That ssscreaming is getting annoying, let me get rid of him for a moment, sssweety.

The snake moves up and breaks a branch, then he descends and tosses it far away.

**Kaa:** That'll dissstract him.


	2. Part 2

The guy looks over where the branch landed and goes over to it.

**The boy:** Sky?

While Sky's hypnotized, she stares at the last place she saw the snake's eyes, then he comes back to her and smiles.

**Kaa:** Sssilly boy, she'sss not going to be there.

He puts his head next to hers and licks her cheek.

**Kaa:** Will you, sssweety?

Sky pees on the branch she's sitting on and blushes a little while nodding a no.

**Sky:** Nmmm mmmm…

**Kaa:** Oh, my… How long have you been holding that?

He takes his tail out of her mouth, drool comes out of her and them she smiles.

**Kaa:** Sssorry if I left that place empty for ssso long, but you needed to be sssilent, little one.

**Sky:** Oh, ok… Master…

**The boy:** Sky!... Sky!...

The guy comes back then the snake moves his tail to her chin rising her head to look up at him.

**Kaa:** You will not make a sssound while I take care of that pessst, right, sweety?

**Sky:** R… Right!… Master…

The guy comes closer to the tree that they are in.

**The boy:** Sky!

The snake comes down from the tree behind the man.

**Kaa:** Excussse me…

The boy quickly turns around.

**Kaa:** Do you mind? I'm in the middle of sssomething.

The snake loses no time and starts right away with his hypnotic gaze and the guy's eyes get filled with spirals.

**The boy:** Ah…

The snake coils himself by the head to the guy's stomach up to his chest not avoiding the eye contact.

**Kaa:** What do you think you are doing?

**The boy:** I… I'm trying to look for my f… friend…

Sky is just sleeping in the snake's coils.

**Kaa:** That'sss so sssweet of you! But you don't need to worry about your friend… She'sss better than ever! There'sss no need you keep looking for her.

**The boy:** Ok…

**Kaa:** Great! Now, why don't you go back to where you came from? I can asssure you, your friend isss perfectly fine…

He releases him from his coils.

**Kaa:** Jussst lend me that book and you'll be on your way.

**The boy:** Ugh… N… No… I… I'm keeping this book…

He turns around, then slowly begins to walk where he came from, then hypnosis wears off.

**The boy:** Ugh…

The man rubs his head, looks over shoulder, and sees the snake, then looks down at book, and then runs back to his home.

**Kaa: **Well, that will be a problem.

He moves up back to the tree.

**Kaa:** Sssky, we're leaving.

She stays sleeping and groans so the snake cuddles her in his coils and he takes her along with him.

**Kaa:** Awww, don't you worry, sssweety, nobody will interrupt your ssslumber but me... After we are alone for sssure.

Sky just smiles a little quietly in her sleep she speaks.

**Sky:** Th… Thank you master…

So they both make their way by the trees as far as the snake could so no one would find them with Sky still sleeping in his coils.

After an hour, the snake finds a far away and comfortable spot to lay as Sky groans in her cocoon.

**Kaa:** Sssky… Wake up… We have found a sssweet spot.

She wakes up with spirals in eyes, and looks into the snake's spiraled eyes.

**Sky:** Th… That's good Master…

He gets close to her face.

**Kaa:** Did you ssleep well, sssweetheart?

**Sky:** Y… Yes Master...

He licks her face.

**Kaa:** Very good… Becaussse we have a lot to do…

**Sky:** Whatever you want, Master…

**Kaa:** How niccce of you to sssay that! Do not worry, my dear… I'll make sssure you'll never have to leave.

The snake frees her boobs and her below body from his coils exposing her insides.

**Kaa:** But firssst… You have to surrender yourself to me.

His coils start moving around the girl as she blushes and eyelids close halfway.

**Kaa:** If I remember well, I left thisss place empty for ssso long you pissed yourssself… It must have felt ssso alone…

**Sky:** Yes… Master…

**Kaa:** Awww, you poor, little, lonely thing…

He lifts her still wrapped as his coils keep moving around.

**Kaa:** I'll take care of that, sssweety…

Finally the coils beneath the cocoon show something big coming out of them.

Meanwhile the man's home the guy from earlier looks at Sky's drawings, spots the snake drawing.

**The boy:** Th… That snake… It looks just like that snake I saw… But he said Sky is alright… Wait… No… It can't be… If I'm right… He has Sky!

He quickly grabs a backpack and puts supplies in it and then goes out to look for Sky again. Deep in the jungle she smiles, in a hypnotic trance waiting for her Master's next command, the snake moves in front of the girl with his eyes filled with spirals.

**Kaa:** Are you ready to sssurrender yourself to me?

**Sky:** Ye… Yes!… Master...

Then the snake gets out of his coils two large hemipenises and inserts them deep inside Sky's Vagina.

**Kaa:** Then here you have! Didn't you want to be filled by me!?

She screams intensely, blushes, smiles, shakes while a Ping sounds in her mind as deep as her penetration.

**Sky:** Yes!...

He thrusts hard and deep as he squeezes her.

**Kaa:** Enjoy the feeling, Sssky!... Let it embraccce you, take over you, don't let yourself resssist!

**Sky:** Aaah!...

She blushes and groans as the spirals in her eyes move faster, he gets right in front of her and licks her lips as he goes harder an faster.

**Kaa:** Yesss… Allow the pleasure to consume you… Just let yourself go…

She keeps sweating and shaking, the snake then kisses her as he keeps going.

**Kaa:** Get ready, sssweety… I'm about to releassse a lot of pleasure inssside you…

Below in the ground somewhere in the jungle the man is running and panting still looking for his friend.

**The boy:** I have to find Sky... I won't let that snake trick me again!

He looks at the drawing of the snake in Sky's drawing book.

**The boy:** I know what his face half looks like..

**The boy:** Sky!... Sky!... Where are you!?...

Back with the girl with spirals in her eyes, she blushes, smiles big filled with a lot of pleasure.

**Sky:** Th… Thank you!... M… Master!... Don… Don't… S… Stop!...

**Kaa:** Embraccce yourself, sssweety! Here it comesss!

He then releases his seed right inside of her as deep as he can, at the same time as he squeezes her hard.

**Sky:** Aaah!

She loves it, blushing, sweating and shaking in lust pain.

He puts her down to lay on the branch to rest.

**Kaa:** That felt great, wasssn't it, dear?

**Sky:** I… I…

She's so weak, in pain, the spirals in her eyes move more rapidly.

**Sky:** I… l loved it… Th... Thank you… M… Master…

**Kaa:** Good to know, sssweety… Now go to sssleep, we'll keep going when you wake up…

The girl closes her eyes then falls into a deep sleep, in her sleep she smiles and coughs while a man in distance keeps screaming her name.

**The boy:** Sky… Sky!… Sky!

The snake coils Sky into a cocoon bed massaging her naked body and pats her head.

**Kaa:** Sssleep tight… Have sssweet dreams… Ressst in peace…

She sighs, and smiles in her sleep, suddenly the man's voice becomes louder and louder.

**The boy:** Sky!...

They hear a him a little bit, and she groans.

**Kaa:** Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guessst…

The snake moves down the leaves so he can see.

**Kaa:** Oh, it'sss that annoying guy from earlier… Doesss all he can do is ssscream!? Hmmm, but he'sss alone.

**The boy:** Sky!...

The girl keeps groaning in her sleep.

**Kaa:** Don't worry, sssweetheart, I'll make sssure he doesn't disturb your sssleep, just ssstay here and make yourssself comfortable.

The snake puts his tail back in Sky's mouth so she can suck on it as a pacifier as she wakes up.

**Sky:** Mhmm!

**The boy:** Sky! Where are you!?...

The snake throws a short branch close to the man as he sneaks up from behind the him, the man looks at branch not knowing that the snake is right behind him.

**The boy:** Sky?...

The snake pushes the man and falls over him coiling with him his head.

**The boy:** Hey! Wh… What's going on!?

The snake shut him as he moves around the man's mouth, his eyelids close as he tries to push the coils off his face.

**Kaa:** I had enough of you messsing around…

He tightens himself looking into his eyes, the man stares into the snakes eyes, as spirals begin to appear in his own, Sky has kind of a hard time breathing, with the coil tail in her mouth, she begins to start coughing, when the snake moves around the guy he moves his tail out of Sky's mouth so she can catch a breath but then it goes back into her mouth.

**Sky:** Ghmm!...

**Kaa:** Now you annoying pessst surrender yourssself!... Sink into my eyesss and fall into a deep sssleep!

The snake tightens himself around the man and his eyelids become heavy.

**The boy:** Mhmp!

Sky falls asleep with the tail still in her mouth at the same time the man finally falls asleep.

**Kaa:** Yesss… Sink deeper and deeper…

The snake lifts him up to the trees still coiled and puts him on the branch next to Sky's, while Sky is sleeping with the tail in her mouth and boobs showing, the man is sleeping, with his head coiled up.

**Kaa:** I'll make sssure you never mess with us ever again.

The snake starts eating the guy's head as he's still sleeping, Sky sleeping as well, gets squeezed tighter making her groan, the man drops the notebook, while getting swallowed as the snake goes halfway through enjoying the human taste, thinking about finally getting rid of him in the best way possible.

**Kaa:** Mmmm… Not bad for a pessst…

Sky is probably pregnant now, sleeping in his coils, when the snake finally swallows the man whole.

**Kaa:** Ahhh… That will be enough for at leassst a week…

As the bulge moves around the snake he goes to Sky's branch and looks at her as she groans in her sleep, then the snake licks her face.

**Kaa:** Sssweety…

She groans, wakes up, looks into his eyes.

**Sky:** Y… Yes… Master?...

**Kaa:** It ssseems to me we'll be alone from now on.

**Sky:** Th… That's… G… Great, Master…

She smiles, still hypnotized not knowing or caring for her master's plans.


End file.
